marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Attilan
Still Attilan? Differentiating between Attilan and New Attilan is kind of pointless given the fact that Attilan has moved locations and been destroyed and rebuilt so many times over. As pointed out in Attilan was located in the Atlantic Ocean until it was moved to the Himalayan Mountains in then to the moon in , then back to Earth on top of the ruins of Atlantis in (which incidentally they started calling it "New Attilan" at this site starting in ) and then it was later moved back to the Moon and so on and so fourth. Just because Attilan was destroyed and rebuilt outside of New York City and is called "New Attilan" now doesn't set a precedence to give it a new name as (a) Attilan has moved locations many times before and (b) previously been referred to as "New" Attilan in previous locations. Generally speaking, Attilan is Attilan regardless of location, destruction and reconstruction. Nausiated (talk) 23:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :The name seems to be always New Attilan (or most of the time). I would tend to think of it really as a new thing. But that might change. As far, I am in favor of keeping the page, and see if it's worth it.Undoniel (talk) 18:17, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Not that it impacts much your point, but Medusa established (as part of a posture against Black Bolt) in that this is a new thing: "Bolt was a king of Attilan ... Attilan is gone. This is New Attilann a kingdom she built, a kingdom she protect s", etc. Undoniel (talk) 19:29, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Finding a new name might be necessary, as "New Attilan" referred to Attilan opposed to the site of Old Attilan. Or maybe the bit I added is sufficient to avoid the creation of a disambiguation page ?Undoniel (talk) 17:14, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Part of the USA? Why New Attilan listed as part of the USA? It is a sovereign state with its own rulers and laws. Just because the city currently exist in the territory of another country doesn't make it a part of this country. They are similar to the Vatican in Rome. --Harasar (talk) 14:41, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :The template simply states its location. New Attilan is located within the USA, but is sovereign.Undoniel (talk) 18:17, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand that, but look at the page of the Vatican City, it is simply listed as a country, without specifying that it is located in Rome, Italy. Moreover almost in every comics New Attilan listed as part of the United States, I believe it is wrong. It bugs me every time I see it. --Harasar (talk) 19:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::We should establish policies about those cases.Undoniel (talk) 19:29, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::I believe it can be both listed as a country on its own article and properly nested geographically in the locations subsection of comic appearances. It's theoretically mobile, like Roxxon Island, and that practice allowed us to show it was over the Pacific Ocean in , then over Texas in , and finally over New York City in , regardless of international borders. -- Annabell (talk) 20:52, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Merge Per the Naming Conventions, "New Attilan (Battleworld)" should be merged into this page as part of an Alternate Realities section. --TMAO (talk) 00:10, April 2, 2018 (UTC)